Message In A Bottle
by Pharaoh Demise
Summary: Yugi finds a letter addressed to him from Yami, the man who he loved and who left two years ago. Valentine Special. ONE-SHOT!


This is a one of two Valentine special! Whoo!! Anyways, hope you enjoy! If you want to read the other Valentine story, then go to my page and look for it! I know some more stuff happened but I don't really remember so I'm gonna skip a whole lot. YAOI-WARNING!

**Disclaimer: I do not won Yugioh. Just this story.**

* * *

**Message in a Bottle**

**Two years ago…**

"You won the duel, Aibou," Yami or, now known as Atemu, said. He went down to Yugi's level, seeing he wouldn't look at him. It pained both of them to have to leave each other. They both had learned to love each other, even come to love more than a friend, but neither knew. "Mou hitori no boku…," Yugi's voice sounded strange to him. _'No… __I'm not the other you anymore,'_ he thought sadly. "No, Yugi. You are the one and only Yugi," Yami said forcedly.

Yami helped Yugi get up and walked and stopped in front of the door. "Open, in the name of Atemu," he ordered. The door opened to reveal a white light. He hesitated for a second and began walking forward. "Yugi!" He stopped.

His friends and Yugi ran closer to him. "Don't go! We'll miss you!" Tea cried. "How can you just come into our lives so quickly and just leave!" Joey shouted. Yugi knew why they were saying that. They were speaking his mind, knowing that he would never tell Yami to don't go. "Don't go," Tea said softly. Yugi closed his eyes in pain and more tears fell.

"You better not forget about us!" Joey yelled. Yami turned around and on his face was a forced smile. "Ok," he said. "Bye!" Yami could never turn around, especially if it meant facing Yugi. Instead, he gave out a thumbs up and entered the door. The door closed.

"Yugi!" Tea exclaimed. "He's gone," Yugi said softly. Suddenly, everything began to collapse. "Run!" The door and the Millennium items were no more.

**Two years later…**

"Yugi! Get up!" Yugi slowly opened his eyes. Grandpa was standing at the doorway. "What?" he groaned. "It's 12 in the afternoon. When are you gonna get up?" Grandpa scowled. "Later," Yugi put the covers over his head even though his room was already dark. "Typical. Ever since the pharaoh left, you're lazy and are always hiding in the shadows! Why, if he was here," Grandpa's eyes widened as Yugi slapped him. Hard.

"Don't you ever speak about him ever AGAIN!" Yugi yelled. He was breathing hard but then as everything began to sink in, Yugi's eyes widened as well. "Grandpa, I-" Yugi couldn't finish. Grandpa simply turned and left him in the darkness.

Grandpa had left the house to clear his head, leaving Yugi alone. Yugi sighed deeply. Ever since Yami had left, he hadn't talked to his friends or to Grandpa, and if he did, it usually ended violently. But they still were his friends. They understood what he was going through, but wondered when he would finally go back to enjoying life.

The truth was, without his yami, life wasn't exciting. The only exciting thing that happened was that they all graduated, Tea left for America, occasionally visited them for Christmas and New Years, and that Ryou had left to England to study in college there. That and Joey got a brand-new game system. Boy, oh boy.

Yugi sighed. All that was left to do was to make it up to Grandpa. He did take care of him after his parents died and if it wasn't for him, Yugi would have never met Yami. Grandpa did like a clean house. He groaned. "I hate cleaning."

He looked at his bedroom. It was very messy. Clothes on the floor, Game controllers laying around, chip bags left by Joey were crumpled, and paper was everywhere. _'If Yami was here, he would have scolded me for having a mess,'_ Yugi thought sadly. Nevertheless, he began cleaning up.

By the time he was half way done, Yugi had about four bags worth of garbage thrown out. He didn't even remember since when it had been there. Yugi opened his desk drawer. Luckily, it wasn't as full of garbage as the other drawers he had opened. He seized a bunch of paper and began to see if it was important enough to keep.

Yugi's heart stopped. At the bottom of the paper-filled drawer was a letter addressed to him… from Yami.

It was written on papyrus, it seemed. Yugi's name was written neatly and in cursive. He picked it up slowly. He inspected to see if it was real. When Yugi decided it was real, he opened it carefully. He took out the letter and began to read it.

_Aibou,_

_I guess this is it. Tomorrow, we fight to see whether you really need me or not. I'm writing this because I want to let you know that I'm glad I met you and I will never forget the memories we shared. I really enjoyed being with you, through thick and thin. But I worry that you regret knowing me._

_I've caused you nothing but pain and suffering. When you told me to stop doing something, I didn't listen. I almost killed Kaiba and lost you because I acted that way. You were almost killed and almost died because of the Shadow Games I lead on. _

His writing began to look messy and smudged by what looked like tears. His own tears made things worse, Yugi couldn't make out the words so he wiped them away and began reading again.

_I don't want to leave you, Yugi. You don't know how much I need you. Maybe__ it's because I never showed you. This isn't exactly the way I wanted to tell you, but I got caught up in some things. That's pretty lame of me, isn't it? Something always has to come up at the last minute. _

_I know that we have no choice to fight, but I don't want to! Look at me… Acting like a kid. I don't know what tomorrow might bring but know this Yugi. I'll never forget you or our friends no matter what. I hope you do the same thing. I've never really told this to anyone and meant it but when I say this to you, I do mean it. I've always love you, Yugi. _

_I'm not asking you to love me back. I just thought you might need to know that I love the way you are, the way you look at me, the way you always know what to say. My love for you will never die. You're the only one who has ever made me care, the only one who has ever made me cry. People say 'if you love them, then to let them go.' I just can't let you go. It's too hard because I know you're the one. _

_It's not easy is it? All the time I've been with you, I've tried so hard not to let anyone hurt you. But I guess I've hurt you too. Perhaps it is best to let you go by leaving. _

_So, goodbye, Yugi. And goodluck._

_-Yami_

"Stupid."

Tears were steadily flowing down Yugi's face. "Bakamono! Why? Why didn't he tell ME?!" Yugi shut his eyes close hard and more tears were made. "WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME HE LOVED ME?!" Yugi began to sob.

**A few hours later…**

The car came to a halt. Yugi got out of the driver's seat and closed the door. The cool ocean breeze hit his face as he looked toward the ocean. He hasn't been to the ocean since he and his friends came for a vacation about three years ago.

Yugi stopped. The waves were coming up to his ankles. "Leave it to Kaiba to have the best beach," he muttered. Ever since Joey and Kaiba began hanging out more, he was more nicer to Yugi. He was, though, a bit shocked that Kaiba let him come here. It was for the best. It was private and no one would be here.

Yugi took out a bottle. Inside the bottle was a piece of paper tucked inside. He had written on it while he was still back at the house. _'I know it's not going reach Yami, but he always wanted to be able to touch the water and sand.'_ Yugi threw it with all his might and when it landed, he sat down and looked into the sunset.

**3000 years ago, in Egypt…**

Atemu stood up. "Where are you going, my pharaoh?" Shimon asked. "Somewhere," he answered.

2 years… 2 years, he left his partner, Yugi. He had kept his promise. He hasn't forgotten him and all the precious memories they shared. Atemu's thoughts were interrupted by his cousin, Seth. "Pharaoh! I have some-" he stopped when Atemu raised his hand. "Leave them in my room. And remind to fire Shimon. He's really annoying," he began walking away but then stopped, "Prepare a horse for me. I wish to go somewhere. You and Mahado are in charge until I return." Seth began to protest but it fell on deaf ears.

**Hours later…**

Atemu looked at the ocean. He always wanted to come, but he was always so busy. There was something about the ocean, especially as the beautiful sunset light touched it, that was so majestic and so eerie, it fascinated him. It sort of reminded of his aibou. The water in Yugi's eyes extinguished Atemu's own fiery soul.

Maybe that's why he loved him so much, and still did. Atemu even went as far as asking Mahado if he knew a spell for time travel and even ordering him to make one! It was a mistake to leave him. Yugi may not have needed him anymore but one thing was sure, Atemu still needed him.

Atemu wiped away a tear that was trying to escape. _'I wonder if Yugi's watching the sunset,'_ he thought. A sudden gleam of light caught his eye. Atemu looked towards the source. A washed up bottle was sitting two feet away from him. Atemu blinked and walked to pick it up. "A bottle?" Inside was a message. He opened the bottle and took out the message.

The message was written in a notebook paper. "Notebook? There's no notebook paper in this time," Atemu unfolded the paper. He froze. It was a message, for him.

_Mou hitori no boku,_

_I know this won't reach you since we're 3000 years apart, but I wanna tell you something. _

_How could you? How could you think that I regret meeting you? You're the best thing that has ever happened in my life! Why didn't you tell me that you didn't want to leave? You should have! We could have found a different way! _

_As for the times I was about to die, I don't care. It was a honor to die to save the world and an even bigger honor to die for you. The only thing I cared about during those times was if you were ok, whether you would miss me. _

_I didn't want to fight either. And it's my fault. I should have told you too. I should have told right from the beginning. I've always loved you, Yami. More than you know. You've never hurt me, Yami, because you had a reason to do what you did. _

_I know you kept your promise. I'm sure that you haven't forgotten us. I know I haven't forgotten you. Hopefully, all the things I taught you are still there. Don't forget, Yami, about love, trust, and us. I'll be here for you, even if we can't be together physically. _

_-Yugi_

Atemu reread it over and over again. "Yugi," he couldn't hold back his tears. _'I should have told him… right from the beginning,'_ he gritted his teeth. "YUGI!"

**X X X X X X X X**

Yugi raised his head. "Yami?" he looked around but saw no one. Someone screamed out his name, and it sounded like Yami. "Yami?" he asked louder. No response. "YAMI!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

**X X X X X X X X**

Atemu looked around. He heard Yugi's voice calling out to him, but he didn't see him. He closed his eyes in pain. "Yami?"

He opened them. Yugi was standing next to him. "Y-yugi?" Atemu couldn't believe it. There he was standing next to him. "Yami!" Yugi leapt up to his feet. Atemu blinked and chuckled softly. "No one has called me that in two years," he remarked.

"It really is you!" Yugi exclaimed happily. "Yes, aibou," Atemu smiled. "But why do you look like a spirit?" he asked. Atemu looked at himself. "Maybe I've managed to break through, for a time," he suggested. Yugi put a hand on his chest. "But I can touch you," he said. Atemu put his hand on his head. "And I can touch too," he agreed.

Yugi suddenly wrapped his arms around Atemu's waist (A/N: Writing Atemu can be tiresome so I'm gonna go back to calling him Yami.). "I missed you," Yugi said softly. Yami returned his hug. "And I missed you, Aibou," he said. They hugged each other for a while then looked at each other again. "You've grown, Yugi," Yami commented.

Yugi blushed. "Well, Joey and Kaiba have been taking me to the gym," he said. Yami cocked an eyebrow, amused. "Joey and Kaiba? Are they playing nicely now?" he asked, mockingly. Yugi laughed. "Yeah, they're getting along more," he answered. "Did Tea ever go to America?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded. "Yeah, and Ryou went to England for college," Yugi replied. "I see… And you? Aibou?" Yami asked. Yugi looked down. "I… I'm the same, I guess," he muttered.

"Didn't want to go to college?" Yami asked. Yugi shook his head. "I.. couldn't get in," he lied. "Are you sure?" Yugi nodded. Yami smiled. "I'm sure you'll get in," he said. "How's everyone?" Yugi asked. "Everyone's great but I think I'm gonna fire Shimon," he answered. Yugi laughed. "No, no. Why not make him into the royal torturer? With how much he talks, he'll kill anyone, even Bakura," he suggested.

They spent a good hour talking but as sun began to fade away, so did Yami. "Aibou, I think that it's time for me to go," he remarked softly. Yugi's eyes widened. "No! You can't leave! I… I haven't seen you for two years… I… missed you… so much," Yugi protested. Yami stared sadly into Yugi's large eyes. "I know. I missed you, too. But, like you wrote in your letter, I'll be here even if you can't see me. And….," Yami parted Yugi's golden bangs from his eyes, "You'll always have my love."

Yugi stiffened as Yami closed the gap between their mouths but relaxed and returned the kiss. Yami pulled the younger one closer and silently pleaded for him to gain access into his mouth. Yugi opened slightly and began to fight for dominance. Yami won and their hot tongues danced an erotic dance.

They were like this for about a while. They parted and panted for lost breath. Yami faded more. "I guess I have to go," he said. Tears rolled down Yugi's cheek. Yami wiped them away. "Don't worry, I'll see you soon, Yugi. I promise," Yami forced a smile and kissed him one more time. As the sun faded away completely, Yami faded away, and Yugi was alone once again. But this time, he knew he wasn't alone. Not really.

* * *

Ok! I know a bit sappy, but I always write these kind. I'm thinking of writing a full-on tragedy story. please review! 


End file.
